Subtle
by JustSittin'OnCityRoofTops
Summary: "Black Star…tell me the truth…are you perhaps, gay…?" Her timbre on that final controversial word leaked with dubiousness that seemed to hit the arrow on the head. Oh crap, he finally cracked.


_I randomly thought of this while I was supposed to do my hw and study for a bloody long test o ermerghed my fail attempt at humor D:_

_Man, I might've made the characters a bit too OOC seeing as that I haven't been writing much Soul Eater fics lately._

_Been too busy with KHR I suppose _

_Oh well, I still hope this turns out nicely and if I might've made any mistakes in grammar then blame my brain that's most probably swimming in my head already_

_Imma deal with those tomorrow_

* * *

And after hours and hours of preposterous contemplating, the blonde meister finally decided to come up with a solution to satisfy her overwhelming inquisitiveness over a topic that's been plaguing her that engrossing and laborious week.

With her willow pigmented eyes submerged in mettle and her porcelain cheeks ignited, she discharged a resolute breathe from her rigid lips.

Her dainty feet paced in an unruffled manner, as she made her way towards the conventional troupe of endearing nitwits she'd been acquainted to since their preteen years.

Those doe like orbs were set on specifically one of them — the one who exhibited his goofy nature the most.

It was none other than her old pal, Black Star.

As her scrutinizing gaze hovered over the teal haired male, she instantaneously noted of how his gem like vision twinkled amorously as they landed on the sterling haired death scythe.

The quizzical stare she'd been donning intensified at the sight of this.

Oh, she knew she was on to something!

"Ha ha ha, then after our game whoever loses will—"

Her gloved hand patted his shoulder and he orbited expeditiously. "Ne, Black Star?"

"Oh hey, Maka how's it going?"

"Listen…can I talk to you for a little while? I have to ask something."

"Uh…alright I guess? Catch you later, Soul and Kid!" As she latched onto his arm and uncourtly lugged him away, the evident baffled expressions of the Shinigami and the vermillion eyed male did not go unnoticed by her.

The moment she was certain the two of them are in solitude, she ceased ambling and whirled around airily to face his dumbfounded face.

"Ok…Black Star I know this is most probably none of my business and all but I'd still like to clarify my assumptions."

"…Eh? What do you mean?" His mystified gaze gaped at her.

Dear mother of—a little Maka chop doesn't seem too bad at the moment.

She hoisted up her nimble arm and positioned her fist a few centimeters above her miniature mouth as she instinctively swallowed an inelegant lump in her throat.

Her pasty face blazed a shade darker and her stare diverted to the side.

"Black Star…tell me the truth…are you perhaps, gay…?" Her timbre on that final controversial word leaked with dubiousness that seemed to hit the arrow on the head, seeing as that the tan skinned ninja had a rather wacky yet eerie, inanimate fixed simper on his face.

Oh crap, he finally cracked.

"A-Anou…Black Star, are you still alive?" She heaved up a single hand and solicitously waved it in front of his mannequin like expression.

"You…thought...I…was gay…" He retorted in unhurried words yet the perpetual smile had not yielded.

"Eh? Am I wrong? But it's just that intimacy with you and Soul recently seems a bit too friendl—"

"GAHH! No, Maka it's not like that at all!" The misreckoned male exasperatedly tugged uncouthly at his spiked up hair and looked as if he'd just lost a lottery.

"…Then what?" It was now her turn to be rendered perplexed.

He motioned stiffly to her and limited the space that separated them as he situated his calloused hands upon her skinny shoulders.

"Look…Maka, I…I…God damn it woman I like you ok! And of all the most idiotic shit I could think of, I thought that before I actually confess to you I thought I'd try to practice being romantic and all the shit like that!" He angled his head low and his poor misinterpreted soul had automatically flew into the heavens.

She blinked her startled light colored sight. "And you thought you'd practice with Soul?" a half amused half aggravated diminutive grin graced her features.

Maybe just a little teensy weensy _**bit **_of Maka chop wouldn't hurt.

But then again, a sparing thought emerged in her train of thought and contemplated on bestowing the hopeless romantic a bit of solace.

It was actually sort of…cute really.

"You know, you could've just went right up and told me how you felt." Her usual tone that seeped with blamelessness and dauntlessness was glazed with cheekiness.

"…Huh?" He elevated his head and plain bewilderment was etched on his well constructed face.

"Even without all of that practice I would've still said yes. Because I…"

She brought her elfin palms on the sides of his face.

"…like you just the way you are already." An unfeigned smile curved her plump lips and a slight flush crept on her cheeks.

His crystalline vision dilated and gradually, began to be curtained by his lids as he motioned to take a few paces forward to once and for all expel the gap between their quivering lips.

Unfortunately though, luck just seems to despise them.

Just when this little fluff could be finally wrapped up with that oh so awaited kiss, the downright infamous banana peel scene steals the limelight.

Someone just _**had**_ to be passing by and munching on an innocent banana and heedlessly dropped the peelings onto the tiled flooring, which eventually leads to this more than uncomfortable or should I say indubitably _**convenient **_position for the newly established lovers.

His robust thigh pressed lightly in between her milky legs as he unintentionally pinned her onto the grimy ground.

Despite of this, no such damage had been done to her head for he had successfully lifted his arm and it served as a cushion.

And then, right at the moment numerous Shibusen students including their clique had chosen to pop right up to investigate just what the clamorous commotion might be.

"B-Black Star…? I thought we had something special, how could you?" A well-known, demon scythe exclaimed grievingly.

By the end of the lengthy, rumor filled day, Soul had managed to make a friend named Mr. Corner.

* * *

_Yay it's done :D_

_Man, I feel so sleepy =w= _

_It's bloody morning here alreadeh_


End file.
